Luigi (Chinese Cowboy Form)
Let'sa go Luigi when delt a bad hand in poker on a cruise ship surrounded by koopa troopas makes him transform into his Chinese Cowboy form which is mostly and impression that is so bad that it popped his brothers stomach ulcer and killed any poker players nearby. In this form Luigi is able to Root n Toot, wear hats of up to 100,000,000,000,000,000 gallons, even say Yeehaw, and is not liable for fucking your sister. His suave moves make him a master at the battlefield as his quick motions to fan the hammer and master of knowing the current High Noons in the world makes him fearsome to any close range fighter as a fully charged hentai high noon haymaker roundhouse bullet storm is capable to take down near any person foolish enough to accept his duel. If Luigi taps into his Chinese side of the impression then the amount of things that can happen become more much to the surprise of many people. The closer Luigi's eyelids get the better the aim of his shots will be or he will use telekinesis to squish you. The gun at Luigi's belt can have two forms of use, Gun, and Sweatshop. Gun does gun things, whilst sweatshop can release countless clouds of smoke fresh from china, control any minors to work, and make people communist. The most dangerous attack Luigi can do in sweatshop gun mode is Tiananmen Square shots in which he just shoots alot of people with tank bullets from the gun. It is rumored however that if Luigi eats Cornbeef hash covered in rice he will use the forbidden attack "Wild wild wild wild wild wild wild wild wild wild wild wild wild wild wild wild wild wild wild wild wild wild wild overpopulated freedom fire" this has never been seen and cannot be thought of without fear of being attacked by it. Void rampage It has been stated that during the time of the great Brooklyn pizza shortage Luigi went to The Void to challenge anyone there for any Italian food, he went on a 1 year rampage starved for any food making his power increased due to sheer spaghetti rage. Eventually stopping after Doomguy got so impressed with Luigi's sheer kill count he gave him a slice of pizza. Ulcer explosion Luigi once went to the Anime Universe to endulge his chinese impression of his impression before being so fucking offensive to anything that stared at his eyes they immediatly died of Ulcers even if they didn't have them. People had gotten so curious as to what he could kill they set up an arena to test anyone strong enough to not die of racism ulcer attacks. Nobody seemed to be able to survive before they put Luigi next to fat asuka who was so Fucking fat that her body could survive near infinite amount of ulcers because was so fucking massive due to her immense fucking fatness. He was soon banned because he kept killing everyone. Category:Character Category:Good